The invention relates generally to holders or stabilizers for medical IV or catheter devices.
Although there are a number of prior art holders or stabilizers for medical IV or catheter devices having flexible tubing attached, conventional practice nevertheless is to employ tape to hold such devices. Upon removal, uncomfortable pulling of hair can result. In the case of older patients, the tearing of skin can result.